Together
by smexy-bunnyangel
Summary: "Oh Jareth king of goblins why have you not come to see me, I wish you would come to take me to the castle that lay beyond the goblin city, oh please," she begged as tears started streaming down her face. In a soft whisper she added "I love you". Sarah and jareth want to be together, but can they find away to make it a reality? Read and find out. sorry really bad at summaries.


~author note: so this is my first fanfic so please review. I'll be adding chapters later on. ~

Darkness sealed the room. Whimpers came from somewhere in the darkness. Sweat and tears covered her face, she was dreaming of him, the goblin king.

Having defeated the labyrinth to save toby, they had returned home. But since that night Jareth the goblin king had haunted her dreams.

She woke with a start. Checking the clock that sat on the nightstand beside her bed, it read 3:21 am. Her head slowly retreated to her pillow, where it previously had laid.

"Love me, fear me, obey me, do as I say and I shall be your slave." Jareth had once promised her, but she had refused not only to save toby but, to save herself from what she was not ready to commit her heart to him. Yet her dreams kept reminding her that, she was truly enchanted by the king.

She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling not fully agreeing with her body to go back to sleep. Instead she rose and walked to her opened window. Her green eyes reflected the night stars.

"Oh Jareth king of goblins why have you not come to see me, I wish you would come to take me to the castle that lay beyond the goblin city, oh please," she begged as tears started streaming down her face. In a soft whisper she added "I love you". With that a white owl fluttered in the window. Then in a cloud of smoke a silhouette of a man appeared behind her. An audible gasp came from Sarah's lips.

"Why Sarah, I had no idea your feelings of love was towards me." He replied his mismatched eyes shone brightly even though the room was almost completely dark.

Without anything else said, Sarah ran towards the man who held her heart so dear. She smiled into his chest, as his grin grew as her stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry I made you wait so long, my dear." Jareth cooed into her ear. Making her hug him that much tighter.

She pulled far enough away to look up into his mismatched eyes. "Jareth my I come back with you to the underground, please", she begged "I cannot stand being away from you any longer". His facial expression changed from pleased to that of confusion, yes he loved Sarah but, to make her his queen and have her live in the underground with him, forever not knowing that she might not ever see her family again, Jareth could never do that to her family. Even though the thought made him giddy with joy, he would not be that cruel.

Sarah could not tell if this made Jareth mad or happy. The goblin king looked over Sarah's head out the window at the sunrise peaking over the trees. He knew he wanted her to be his, but how far would he be able to carry out this desire both their hearts begged and pleaded for.

Sarah unsnaked herself from Jareth and took his gloved hand to her lips. She knew he had to return to the labyrinth even if it was alone.

"Sarah" his voice rang with a slight sadden tone, she kept his gloved hand to her face knowing if she let go he might disappear in a cloud of smoke.

"Sarah you know I must return, I'll come back don't you worry but…" he hesitated trying to find the correct words. " I think taking you away from your family would just be too much for us all so, I'll give you a choice", he waited for her to respond. When she nodded, Jareth continued, "You will be my queen if you are completely sure that's what you want for yourself, or we can ask your father for his blessing and I'll marry you here aboveground, these are your choices." The king finished. Sarah weighed her two choices, either way she and Jareth would be together. Sarah let out a quiet sigh and looked up at Jareth then went on her tiptoes and kissed him with all she could give. The kiss was a kiss of pure passion, neither wanted to end the kiss but they were running out of time. At last the king pulled away from his precious "I have to go." he said before he transformed into a beautiful white owl. He placed a kiss on her forehead, leaving Sarah alone in her room. She returned to the window and watched the sun rise in the distance, a smile played on her lips as she thought of Jareth the goblin king, and her hearts true desire.


End file.
